


Shut up

by donteventhinkimnormal



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I dont know what elese, I guess you'll find out, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Morning After, Wifeless AU, enjoy, i cant tag, i guess, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donteventhinkimnormal/pseuds/donteventhinkimnormal
Summary: I tried to write fluff form Stephen's POV, but oh, well, it didn't work out. If you see any mistakes, please, tell me ^~^





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write fluff form Stephen's POV, but oh, well, it didn't work out. If you see any mistakes, please, tell me ^~^

Stephen wakes up to the feeling of someone petting his hair. It's nice and he realises slowly that he's draped tight over a warm body, his head in the crook of someone's neck. He sighs, because it's warm and nice, then he opens his eyes.

"Hi, Stephen" he hears a murmur in his good ear.

"Hi, Jon" he can't help, but smile. His body is sore in the best of ways and how could he not smile, knowing they had glorious sex last night? He kisses the skin under his lips and rises his head a little to look at his friend.

It's a pleasing look - Jon in this state - his hair are sticking in every way, blue eyes are not quite present yet, but full of affection, a sleepy smile is plastered on his lips. Even more pleasing is the way warmth spreads in Stephen's chest, knowing that this is his place, in Jon's arms, their bodies fitting together perfectly. 

"See something you like?" Jon asks fiddling gently with Stephen's deaf ear and his voice cracks a little. Stephen leans into the soft touch and Jon smiles a little bit sweeter.

"Always" he mutters, kissing Jon's palm.

"Don't Snape me, it's weird" he jokes lamely, but allows Stephen to kiss him softly.

"I didn't Snape you, he isn't gay" he remarks as he kisses Jon a few more times, just for good measure. 

"That's an invalid argument, shut up" he points out and brings Stephen for a deeper kiss.

"You brought it up. Love you" he pants, then goes for another one.

"Love you too, babe, shut up."

They deepen every kiss a little more with delight, just to enjoy it, to feel good and god does Stephen love this.

Then he rememberes the shit storm they're in, the screwed up situation they'll be in, in January and he kisses Jon harder, he grows more frantic and desperate. He can't lose this, this is Jon, this is too good and he doesn't deserve this, but he's not going to lose it.

He doesn't know when he starts crying. The kisses are just wet in one moment, as are his cheeks and Jon starts to shoosh him softly, kisses his temple, hugs him tighter, kisses his tears away. He lets his tears roll and he's sobbing grossly, holding onto Jon as if he's his only hope.

"Shshsh, love, it's gonna be alright, we're gonna be okay. I love you so much, Stephen" Jon whispers, rubbing his back, petting his hair soothingly. 

Stephen then realises that Jon is crying too, becauses of him and he feels guilty for a while. It's better though, if they cry together, when they have each other to hold onto and he doesn't mind that. It's better.

They stop after some time and untangle themselves a bit, but they're still hugging loosely. Jon's eyes are red and puffy and it makes them even bluer and prettier, Stephen probably shouldn't like this. They are both messes, but that's okay, they're together, that doesn't matter between them.

"Let's get drunk, Jon" he says suddenly and gets a weak smile in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I can't write anything long, sorry


End file.
